


We hated Earl Gray before it was cool

by fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College AU, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Hipster Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a sassy bro, Tea-Shop AU, Underage Drinking, friendships, pepper is a good bro, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only thing better than a boyfriend that loves the same things you do is a boyfriend that hates the same things you do, coffee-shops are too mainstream, and best friends have no chill. </p><p>Their lives are a mess, really, but at least Tony and Bucky have each other. </p><p>And their clandestine coffee meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen's favorite drink

**Author's Note:**

> _The character's views about hipsters, modern art, vegetarians, hot beverages, and other urban fauna portrayed in this story do not necessarily represent the author's views or opinions._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is a complete and utter indulgence. Please tell me how you like it <3  
> (or if you find any funky stuff, so I can fix it)

 

 

“Tony, can’t you leave your phone alone for two minutes? What are you doing anyway?”

“Reading the onion.” Tony mumbles apathetically and plasters a phony smile on his face “Oh, look at that headline! ‘Man goes to the park to photograph birds, comes home with a hipster bae and proceeds to torture his friends with caffeine withdrawal.’ Wait, nope. That was the title of your biography, sorry.”

Sam sighs and throws a chunk of croissant at Tony “This place is not so bad. They have very tasty stuff. You’d know if you ever bothered to order something besides black tea with chocolate.”

“Chocolate comes from South America, Coffee comes from South America. This is the closest I’m going to come to coffee in this godforsaken place.” Tony opens his arms, gesturing around the artsy (hipster) tea shop, its weird clientele and the even weirder pictures on the walls.

Sam frowns and opens his mouth to answer but then a kiss lands on the top of his head and he shuts it, grinning instead.

“Is Tony complaining about the lack of coffee in my shop again?” Steve straightens up and leans a tray on the corner of the table, placing a tall glass of yellowish liquid in front of Rhodey “Here you go, James. Organic lemonade with stevia and white tea extract.”

“Thanks.” Rhodey shots him a polite smile, not looking up from his notebook.

“Organic lemonade…” Tony grunts, eyeing with disdain the cup of chocolate black tea that appears in front of him. “Why can’t I just bring in Starbucks? I’d still pay you for this crap.”

Steve flicks his ear and flops on Sam’s thigh after handing his boyfriend his glass of rose tea. He is a scrawny guy, shorter than Tony, with wide blue eyes and more temper than a Spanish bull. Tony is half-sure he employs secret superpowers to have Sam that wrapped around his little finger in less than a month since they met.

“You can’t bring coffee in here. It would contaminate the atmosphere with it’s strong smell. Besides, the company’s policy forbids bringing food from outside.”

“What company? You manage a hipster coffee-hating wet-indian-leaves shop! Rhodey, honey bear back me up here, man!”

Rhodey sighs and puts down his class notes, sending Steve an apologetic smile before turning to Tony. “Tones I told you, I don’t mind coming here so Sam can spend more time with Steve, you are the only one complaining about it. If you don’t like it, nobody is making you come with us, you can stay home and feed your caffeine addiction until your blood tension overflows and you die from a heart attack at the tender age of seventeen.”

Tony gapes as Rhodey goes back to his reading, taking a sip of his fancy lemonade as if he didn’t just stab his childhood friend in the back. Steve snorts and Tony wonders what it would take to wipe that smug look of triumph off of the bastard’s face. Sam just pretends to be extremely interested in an extremely ugly painting over the window until Steve yanks at the hem of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

Tony crosses his arms and pouts with deadly force. So yeah, maybe they are right. He doesn’t need to tag along but he doesn’t want to stay at home, alone, while his friends are hanging out.

Besides, he’s been following Rhodey around since he was eight years old and new to the neighborhood, still unsure of where his life stood after his parent’s divorce and too damn smart for his own good. The other neighborhood kids would have loved to give him a “proper welcome” if Rhodey hadn’t intervened. So Tony followed him home like a stray cat, and then to the same school, and finally to MIT. The amount of trouble Tony’s gotten into during those years is directly proportional to the trouble Rhodey’s pulled him off. So Tony can return the favor. He even befriended Sam, whom Rhodey has bonded with thanks to an incident involving a racist professor, two bottles of rice vinegar, and the bottom half of a life-size armadillo plush. That had been easy since Sam is just… just likable. There’s no part of the guy that’s even possible to dislike. (Except for his taste in boyfriends, apparently.) Still, some primitive, possessive part of him is worried that if he looks away for too long Sam’s going to steal Rhodey away for good. So yeah, if they want to hang out at the damn new-age tea shop where Sam’s new beau works, Tony can do that for Rhodey.

So he buries his nose in his phone, sipping on his chocolate with wet leaves and from time to time dropping random comments into the conversation.

“Okay, my break's over now” Steve sighs after a while. “Gotta go see how are they doing in the kitchen.” He brushes a chaste kiss over Sam’s brow and collects the tray, disappearing behind a door near the counter.

“So, we can start thinking about get going now.” Sam says, picking on crumbs from his plate. “Anyone up for pizza?”

“You just ate like twenty mini-croissants” Rhodey says in amusement. “How can you still be hungry?”

“Shut up, in my family we have a very high metabolism”

“Be right back” Tony mutters, leaving them bickering and heading for the restroom. He stares at the exotic mosaic on the wall as he is relieving himself. Jesus, even the loo in this place is decorated after tea. The first time he saw it he thought it was funny, by now it’s plain annoying.

He zips himself, washes his hands and heads out, intend to get to their table and usher his friends out as soon as possible.

“Hey mate, all I’m saying is that my drink tasted like dick I’m not gonna pay for that, deal with it!”

Tony glances at his right upon hearing the annoying voice complaining and stops dead on his tracks. A broad teenager with a half shaved head and a red scarf over a black onesie is waving his finger accusingly at the guy behind the counter. The poor server has a curious expression, that’s just between annoyance, disgust and distress. Tony has seen him before but is having trouble coming up with a name.

“Look,” the poor employee says “The drinks taste always the same. If you didn’t like it – it’s your problem. Don’t order things that you haven’t tasted before if you don’t want to take the risk.”

“I paid for green tea with lemon and sugar!”

“It says in the menu that the default is stevia. If you don’t like it you should have asked specifically for white sugar, I’m not-”

“I’m not paying for that, I want to speak to the manager!”

“Dude, the manager is busy, but he’s gonna tell you the same.”

“I don’t fucking care, go fetch your boss, c'mon, captain Hook. I want to talk to someone who's not useless.”

Tony frowns as the server’s eyes widen and flick for a moment to his left hand, lying suspiciously stiff on the counter. And that’s when Tony realizes it’s as prosthesis. Woah there, that’s not about four dollars anymore! The server’s eyes fill with wrath just as he lowers his head as an unhealthy flush spreads over his cheeks. He is clearly trying not to make a scene. Oh, hell no. Tony doesn't work here so if Steve doesn’t like it he can go choke on a dick.

“Hey asshole!”Tony steps forward, calling out and bringing to them the attention of the few patronsthat weren’t already eavesdropping or blatantly filming with their phones. “Yeah, you, the moron in the baby pajamas” He crosses his arms over his chest as the guy turns at him, frowning.

“What do _you_ want?”

“Stop behaving like a baby and pay for your fucking tea, will you?”

“What the hell, mate? This is none of your fucking business, I was talking to the crippy”

Ignoring the sound of Rhodey’s voice calling for him Tony steps right into the kid’s face, he is a couple of inches shorter than the moron and considerably leaner, but he’s always been told that he makes up for the height with attitude, so he fists his hand into the other guy’s collar, yanks until their faces are level and _growls_. “Listen to me you trash rectum goblin. I don’t fucking care about what your mommy told you, the world doesn’t revolve around your slimy noodle dick and the rest of us aren’t here to pick up your crap and service your fucking whining. So pay the fucking server for your piss tea, apologize like a semi-decent human being, and run for daddy before my friends and I make you crap your diapers so this bunch of morons can upload it on the internet and make remixes with your snot polishing the floor.”

He stares the guy directly in the eyes until he gulps and looks away nervously. Tony can feel the familiar smell of aftershave behind him indicating that Rhodey is there, having his back from just half a foot away, just standing there with his military-sized arms flexed and a grim expression on his face.

“Okay, okay, man.” The teenager says, raising his hands in surrender “No need for violence, you know? We were just talking” Tony lets him go and he reaches for his wallet, casting wary glances in his direction.”

“What’s happening?” Steve calls out, striding towards them with Sam hot on his heels.

“Nothing, just, here…” The guy slams a bill on the counter, wincing at the server, “Sorry man.” and looking at Tony right away, as if seeking approval. Tony nods and the kid steps around them, muttering apologies under his breath and hurrying out of the door.

Steve is staring at them with one eyebrow up and a careful hint of a smile. Tony exhales, feeling giddy now that he doesn’t have to pretend to be a hard-ass anymore. He turns to the server, expecting a smile too, but the guy is glaring at him with undeniable annoyance.

“You shouldn't have done that.”

“He was harassing you!”

“I can take care of myself!”

Tony takes a step back, perplexed. “I’m not saying you can’t, but you shouldn’t. You work here and…”

“I did _not_ ask for your help. I’m not a delicate flower, I can take care of my own business!”

“Bucky!” Steve cuts in, voice and face hard. “Nobody is saying that you can’t, but Tony did well, although waiting for me would have been even more appropriate. If two clients make a scene it’s not our problem, but if one of the workers engages a client in front of other patrons I’m bound to report to the owner, you know that, we’ve been over it.”

Bucky, that’s the name of the guy, looks away, his jaw set tight and his hands balled into fists.

“Buck, I can’t keep covering for you. I’m sorry.” Steve says gently, and there’s more to it than a simple disagreement between workmates, Tony notices. “Go inside, it’s time for your break anyway.”

The smile Bucky sends their way is tight and as fake as he probably managed to make it. “Of course, boss.” He turns around, not even looking back and throwing his apron off on the counter like it personally insulted his grandma.

Steve sighs and slumps on a stool, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sam touches his elbow and he leans into his boyfriend’s body for a few seconds before pulling back. “I’m sorry guys.” He smiles tiredly. “Can I talk to Tony for a moment?”

Rhodey and Sam exchange a look but then Sam shrugs and leads Rhodey back to their table, leaving Steve and Tony behind.

“I’m sorry for Bucky. For everything” He waves his hand around and grimaces. Tony nods.

“He is not just your employee.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “Bucky is for me what Rhodey is for you. We’ve known each other since before we learned how to walk. His family took me in after my mom died, he always looked after me, sat with me when I was too sick to get out of bed, pulled me out of trouble all the time. He even left New York, following me to Boston, working his ass off while I studied art. He is a good guy, even after everything. He is just very wary and doesn’t like being assisted with anything. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to convince him to take this job. Had to pull on his mother hen instincts, said that people didn’t respect me as a manager and I needed him there.”

Tony nods. “This is probably an asshole question, but what happened?”

Steve sighs. “No, it’s alright. He used to work in pizza delivery. There was an accident, with the bike, and well. His arm…” Steve winces at the memory “He didn’t take it well to me paying for his medical bills with my art school money and the rest of what my mother left me. We almost had a falling because of it. And then- well, people started treating him differently, either stepping around the issue, treating him with kid gloves or making fun of his disability. I guess his family’s coddling didn’t help either. He hates feeling helpless, or feeling like people think he is helpless or that he needs help taking care of himself. And the worst part is that he's not imagining it 80% of the time. Even I slip sometimes. He’s already gotten into trouble twice because of it. Luckily it was with co-workers that didn’t think he could do his job, not clients, so I was able to sweep it under the rug. If you hadn’t intervened today though, he probably would have lashed out and I would have had to report it to my boss. We have a strict “the client is always right” policy, which is bullshit but contrary to popular opinion I don’t make the rules, I’m just supposed to impartially make sure that everyone is following them.”

“I just didn’t want him getting in trouble because of that asshole. Rhodey's sister works as a waitress sometimes and let's say I heard some stories-”

“I know. Thank you, by the way. But he doesn’t see it this way, at least not right now that he’s still worked up. I’ll talk to him, get him to apologize.”

“No need to, really.” Tony puts his hands up, but Steve shakes his head.

“No, he needs to start taking responsibility for his temper. I told Sam about him but didn't introduce them properly yet because we’ve barely been dating for two weeks and it’s way too early to bring personal drama into this, specially with how overprotective and suspicious Bucky can be. However, I like him _a lot_ , I really want to keep this relationship and you are one of his best friends, while Bucky is my family. I want to cut any possible animosity from the beginning. I’ll talk to him, see if we can solve this. Just, be patient with him, please.”

“‘kay” Tony mumbles and, after a moment of hesitation, squeezes Steve’s arm. “I’ll try to. Can’t promise anything tho, since I’m not famous for my patience.”

“Oh believe me,” Steve grins, obviously relieved. “I’m well aware.”

 

***

 

The next time Tony sees Bucky it’s three days and seven beautiful cups of coffee later.

They're back in the shop and Tony is brooding over his chocolate tea when he spots Bucky. The man looks both bored and annoyed, leaning on the counter and surveying the establishment with an apathetic stare.

The bell rings and he snorts. Tony follows the line of his gaze to the door and almost chokes on his tea. The couple that just came in is hands down the most ridiculous representation of the human species ever, and that including the whole of the 80s.

They are taking off their coats and he sees that the girl is wearing a man’s shirt as a dress over bell pants, has curly green hair and a curly mustache painted under her nose (or at least Tony hopes it’s sharpie and not an actual tattoo). The guy though is a masterpiece from head to toes. Military boots, hairy gangly legs clad in beige shorts (in fucking november), a brown, plastic belt and an oversized flannel shirt open at the first two buttons to reveal an extremely ugly owl tattoo over the collarbone. His head is on a whole new level, however. He’s got either the worst hair-dye job in history or is wearing a plastic blonde wig. His glasses are obviously fake and his beard… oh his great, black and thick beard filled with multicolored little cat bells!

Tony gapes as they make their way to the counter, exchange a couple of words with Bucky, who looks a second away from losing his shit, and make their way to a table in the far corner of the shop. Tony gets up and discreetly leans his elbows on the top of the counter, beside Bucky.

“Someone call the Winchesters, I think we’ve got a new and deadly type of supernatural creature here”

Bucky turns on him, startled, but as soon as he sees Tony the surprised expression on his face is replaced with suspicion. Tony ignores him and continues to ramble, leaning conspiratorially close and lowering his voice.

“I mean, c’mon, I get the dress shirt, it’s hot, actually, the girl is alright, somehow girls always manage to be alright no matter how ridiculous they dress. Must be a secret superpower, but that dude? Do you think he murdered a plastic bag to get his hair done? I can’t decide if it’s recycling or a crime against fashion everywhere.”

Bucky’s still glaring at him but the corner of his mouth twitches as Tony looks up at him. Tell what you want about Tony Stark but he knows his strong points, and his big doe eyes have gotten him out of more than one truckload of trouble in the past, or at least out of the consequences of getting into trouble in the first place. He doesn’t mind being compared to a baby bunny on a weekly basis as long as it gets him what he wants.

Bucky fidgets uncomfortably, his tired stone blue eyes locked with Tony’s innocent brown ones, and finally he sighs, shaking his head and looking away, but Tony's certainly not imagining the tiny quirk of his lips.

“Believe it or not I’ve seen worse ‘ere. Once there was this dude, he had a tattoo of a dick on his face. Told everyone in presence it was a parody of society’s ‘puristic yet obsessive relationship with sex’.” He says, rolling his eyes “Which ok, except that nobody asked him.”

Tony snorts and grins at Bucky. “Where do you even get these people from? Must be something in the tea!”

“Nah, they just live off it. If you give ‘em coffee they’ll explode.”

“Niice” Tony grins “Next time I’ll pack some, and screw what Steve says. It’s for auto defense.”

Bucky eyes him again, but it’s not hostile this time, more like he is trying to figure Tony out. “Did he tell ya I was goin’ to apologize. 'Coz that’s not happening.”

Tony shrugs but his voice is light when he speaks “Whatever, asshole. I don’t need your apology. A thank you wouldn’t hurt tho.”

“I’m not thanking you for something I could have handled myself.”

“Sure you could.” Tony raises an eyebrow at him. “And either lose your job or get Steve in serious trouble.”

Bucky sighs. “Well, I hate this piss hole so whatever, wouldn’t have been such a tragedy either.”

Tony snorts “Is there anything you don’t hate?”

“Pizza” Bucky deadpans, and Tony grins up at him.

“A man after my own heart”

A soft tingling distracts Tony from Bucky’s eyes and he turns around to watch as the couple from earlier leans over their table, the girl running her hand through the guy’s beard, making the bells sing.

Tony and Bucky exchange a look and then they are leaning toward each other too, trying desperately to stiffen their laughter.

“C’mon” Bucky says, and his cheeks are red and his eyes are glinting in the corners. It’s a good look on him, Tony decides. “It’s almost my break time, let me make it up to you for the other day.”

Tony doesn’t ask what prompted that change of heart but he follows Bucky through the kitchen door, dimly noticing that it’s all ovens, like an a bakery, and a long table surrounded by tea racks, to a small room in the back with two armchairs a prehistoric radio on a small table besides some magazines and a dirty window that barely lets see the narrow street on the outside.

There is a wooden chair besides it and Bucky takes another one from the corner and drags it in front of the first one.

And opens the window.

“Are you nuts!?” Tony curses. “Close it! It’s colder than a dog’s ass outside and I left my coat inside!”

Bucky ignores him and marches towards a big safe box in the corner, producing a key out of his back pocket and opening it, taking out… a coffee maker.

“Sugar?”

“Y-yeah, two teaspoons please.”

Tony watches, suddenly way less bothered by the cold, as he plugs it in and follows the motions towards preparing two beautiful cups of coffee. He hands one to Tony and motions for them to sit in front of the open window.

Tony takes a sip and moans in pleasure, smiling as he can almost feel caffeine rushing through his blood. This, this is the true beverage of the gods! He takes another sip and opens his eyes, grinning at Bucky, who’s watching him with an unsettling intensity, but Tony’s far too happy to be bothered.

He shivers though, as a chill current runs down his spine. “Why are we drinking with the window open again?”

Bucky sighs, swallowing down and closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. “Because if the smell gets in and ‘ _contaminates the aroma of the teas’_ Stevie will have my head.”

Tony snorts, pulling his knees up to make himself into a ball, hands firmly curled around the steaming mug “Thought he was your friend”

“More like my brother” Bucky shrugs, “with all the trollin' and yellin' that entails. He also _loooves_ his job, and is starting to become very fond of a certain boy called Sam.”

“Yeah, he is my friend.”

“I know.” Bucky raises one eyebrow, staring down at Tony and _oh_.

“Oh.” He takes another sip and kicks lightly Bucky’s shin “You know, I’m pretty sure the shovel talk should be delivered directly to the potential heart-breaker, not his innocent friends.”

Bucky rolls his eyes “I’m not gonna give ya the talk, I want information.”

“I’ve seen him naked that one time at the pool, I’m not exactly sure about how much information you can take.”

He laughs at Bucky's outraged face. “I’ll let you pass that one, asshole. But never again, the guy could be my almost-brother-in-law someday. I’m not interested in the size of his _information_.”

“Thanks.” Tony grins and taps Bucky’s shin with his foot again, friendlier this time. “But seriously tho, Sam is… he is like the ultimate cinnamon roll. I mean, he can be kind of sassy, but he is a really good, guy, considerate and all of that flowery stuff, optimistic, caring, everyone adores him. Although I kinda hate him lately, for making us come here.”

“Nobody's holding a gun to your head. Tis a free country, if you don’t want to be here you can just stay home.”

“I know” Tony whines “Why does everybody keep saying that? I hate you all so much!” He tries to kick Bucky again, but the other guy traps his ankle with his prosthetic hand and pulls, almost making Tony lose his balance and yelp as he struggles to avoid spilling the remains of his coffee. He glares but Bucky has this weird quirk on his lips again, like he is trying really hard not to smile but is failing, so Tony smiles at him in that way that he knows makes old ladies coo at him and pinch his cheeks, all faux innocence and sparkling eyes. Bucky’s expression doesn’t soften tho, but we does look even more amused, even if it’s at Tony’s expense, as he gives his ankle another tug and lets go. Tony is surprisingly okay with that.

They finish their coffee in a comfortable silence, just as somebody knocks on the door. “Time’s up, Barnes” comes Sharon’s voice. And whoa, did they really just spend twenty minutes in here? Tony suddenly realizes that he’s freezing, so he hops up and down as Bucky puts away their cups, closes the window and locks up the coffee maker again.

“So, this was fun, thanks for the coffee.” He says, rubbing his hands together. “Next time let me get my coat first, tho.” He bites his lip as soon as the words leave his mouth, because as weird as that whole experience was he thoroughly enjoyed it. It was a one time thing however, and there will be no repeating it.

His thoughts must show up on his face, because Bucky clears his throat and shrugs awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Tony.

“Sure, I’ll let ya know if you are here and it’s my free period.”

Tony beams at him. “Aw, Bucky-bear, you like me!” and gets a really weird face in return.

“I do not! I just want more information on the dude that’s banging my best friend! ‘kay, that came out way creepier than intended. And my name is James, only Steve and my ma call me Bucky.”

“James…” Tony rolls it on his tongue, tasting the sound of it. “Nah. Rhodey is a James too and I never call him that, it would be weird. I’m gonna call you Jamie.”

Bucky stares at him in that way that it’s just the right side of terrifying.

“Not a fan of Jamie? How about Sweetie Hot-Bon-Bon? No? Jolly Coco Flamingo?”

“Do you want to die, Stark?”

“Jamie it is, then! Wonderful!”

“If that's how it's gonna go then Bucky is fine.” Bucky lets out a long-suffering sigh and rubs at the bridge of his nose. The knocking resumes and then the door opens and Sharon’s head pokes in, her exasperated expression shifting at the sight of Tony.

“Oh… emmm…”

“We were just leaving.” Bucky deadpans and, grabbing Tony’s sleeve drags him past his co-worker. “Thanks, Carter.”

Tony ducks his head and lets himself be led back to the shop, feeling elated and giddy for some reason.

Must be the caffeine.


	2. Snapshots for the XXI-st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a little blown over by the warm welcome this fic had in the first chapter. Thank you so much ♥

***

 

“And then the guy with the green hat jumps across the table and knocks the whole plate down screaming “murder!” at the top of his lungs, which is why we don’t serve ham filled croissants anymore.”

Tony snorts into his coffee and shakes his head “Unbelievable”

“Oh, you better believe it, coz the jerk still drops by from time to time to inspect our menu.”

“Oh my God! Text me when he is here and I’ll be down within seconds, I swear I’ll instantly learn to fly if needed!”

“Knowing ya, you’d probs crush into a building and break someone’s wall with your thick skull.”

“Well that was mean, my lovely buttercup panda”

 

***

 

“I can't believe we just sold that painting.”

“Well, no offense to the artist but it always looked like a shapeless yellow glob to me. And the color too, looked like a mustard stain all together.”

“That's because it _was_ a mustard stain. And the artist is Stevie's sandwich.”

Tony almost chokes on his coffee. “WHAT?”

“Like I'm tellin' ya. He was spreading mustard on a piece of bread in front of his art supplies, then I startled him and the bread ended up face down on the paper. I dared Steve to put it up for sale on the shop since he couldn't stop whining about wasted material. He said nobody would confuse a mustard stain for true art so we made a bet: if it was gone within a year he would wash the dishes for three months. If it was still there by March I'd do it. So we put it up, named it “agony of the sun” and waited. And now, voila!”

“How much did you sell it for?”

“Four hundred dollars!”

“You are shitting me!!”

 

***

 

It quickly becomes sort of a tradition.

They come to the shop so Sam can Spend some time with Steve, even if it’s just a couple of stolen kisses on the run and a way too short break period, and then when it’s Bucky’s turn Tony and him disappear into the break room and spend twenty minutes mocking the shop’s customers or Tony’s classmates, or everything that just rubs them the wrong way.

Tony likes how Bucky’s bitter and negative view of life combines with a witty and flirtatious nature that usually comes out when he is too engrossed in the conversation to feel self-conscious. It’s a fascinating masterpiece. Besides, he only ever sees Bucky smile when they are like that and Tony says something that Bucky secretly thinks is hilarious but is too uptight to admit. But face he makes when Tony uses these silly little nicknames on him is Tony’s favorite. No matter how irritated or exasperated he looks, his lip always twitches upwards a millimeter and soft pink blooms on his cheeks. Tony makes it his mission in life to see that face as often as he can manage.

And if Bucky can be a little too mean sometimes, well, don’t let anybody tell you that Tony Stark doesn’t give back as good as he gets.

 

 

***

 

“I love you”

“Of course you do.” Bucky raises an eyebrow and his lips curl into a smile. Tony inhales the sweet and bitter aroma of his coffee cup.

“You have no idea how much I needed this today.” He sighs, relaxing further into his chair, despite the chill coming from the window. And he’s telling the truth, he truly needed it today, but not the coffee in particular, that he can get anywhere. He needed to sit in that uncomfortable chair, in front of the open window, bury himself in his coat and bask in the familiar presence of Bucky there, his voice and his dry wit.

But Bucky doesn’t sound as dry as he usually does when he asks, with an unreadable expression on his face “Tony, what happened?”

“Well, next week is thanksgiving, and my mom just called to tell me she is inviting her new boyfriend over, so I can either spend the evening with them or, better even, stay here. She didn’t say I could drown myself in green jello but it was right there, implicit in the meaning of it all.”

Bucky muses over it, sipping his own coffee. “Yeah, sounds quite appealing. So which one's it gonna be?”

“Oh” Tony shrugs, “Neither. That’s not the actual problem, I’m going to Rhodey’s. He told his grandma today and she’s already baking cookies like a champ. She is on an eternal quest to make me put up some weight. But it’s just, you know… she’s my mom, and it’s thanksgiving.”

Bucky nods, frowning. “What about your dad?”

Tony grimaces

“Okay, I’m not gonna ask.”

“Better not. What're you gonna do?”

“Stevie and I are headed back home for a coupla' days.” He sighs.

“You don’t look very enthusiastic.”

Bucky stares out the window, then glances back at him and then away again, something shifting on his face. “I love them, don’t ya get me wrong, but I might as well put a ridiculously expensive price tag on my forehead and stand there as the world’s most fascinating and fragile piece of china. It’s been years, for fuck’s sake!”

“Yeah” Tony snorts “Steve mentioned something about everyone coddling you, you attention whore.”

“Asshole!” Bucky accuses grumpily, and Tony punches his left arm lightly. It still hurts his knuckles and he whines pitifully, shaking his hand as Bucky crackles and doubles over with laughter.

Worth it!

 

 

***

 

 

“Wow, you look like shit!” Tony accuses, pointing with his finger at Steve. The kid looks like he is about to collapse on the floor and roll into a cocoon. He opts for leaning on Sam instead, all professionalism be damned.

Sam glares at Tony, bringing his arms around his boyfriend and kissing the top of his head. Their height difference is so cute, Tony admits to himself, grinning

“Hey” Comes Bucky’ rough voice from behind him and Tony turns around, beaming up at him. Because today was a good day, he got the campus’ lab all to himself for the whole morning, had pasta for lunch and Rhodey’s grandma sent a box full of chocolate cookies that he got his hands on just before coming to the shop. Also, his favorite one-armed cashier looks extra grumpy and extra disheveled, which is always a delight.

“Well don’t you look like a metrosexual gay pirate today?”

“Thanks” Bucky grunts out “It’s the industrial sized bags under my eyes that accentuate their natural color.”

Tony winks at him. “ _Bellissimo!_ ”

“Okaaay…” Rhodey draws out, eying the two of them speculatively. “As fun as watching you two is, what happened?”

Steve glances around the establishment, the almost empty, for a change, establishment, and guides them to their usual table, flopping down with a relieved sigh, Sam by his side.

“It’s our neighbors. They threw this big party last night… and morning, and when the cops showed up they just joined in. So yeah, we are operating on no sleep at all.”

“I’m pretty sure that when we left for work this morning they were still at it.” Bucky says darkly.

“Wow, that sucks, man.” Rhodey winces. “What was the occasion?”

“No occasion. They do it once every few months just because.”

“Bummer.” Rhodey chuckles and Sam starts rubbing gentle circles between Steve’s shoulder blades. “Did you try to reason with them?”

“You can’t reason with them, they are neighbors.” Bucky retorts from where he is slumped along Tony’s side.

“So? You two have to work in the morning, so do most of your other neighbors, I’m guessing. I’m sure if you explain your circumstances you could arrive to a reasonable compromise as civilized human beings.”

“See,” Bucky sighs “That’s the problem. You can’t just treat neighbors as people.”

“I’m not even gonna comment on that.” Rhodey says over Tony’s snickering.

They stay there for a while, and Tony feels sort of giddy. It’s the first time that they are actually all together, he realizes. Steve and Bucky live and work together; Sam and Steve go on dates; Rhodey, Sam and Tony are almost always hanging out on their free time. In the tea-shop it’s usually just Steve joining them during his break or stealing some furtive bits of conversation in passing while Tony spends his time pestering Bucky at the counter, making fun of the customers or indulging in their coffee ritual during Bucky’ breaks. But this is good too, listening to Rhodey and Bucky bicker over whether _“the neighbor”_ is another animal species or not, watching Sam try to hide his amused smile in Steve’s hair… All Tony’s missing is one person and it would be perfect.

Steve catches his eye and raises an eyebrow, his tired eyes full of warmth. Tony just shrugs and grins at him. Steve’s gaze turns speculative, and then something shifts on his face, his expression settling between satisfaction and determination.

_Weird._

They manage to steal another ten minutes for themselves until a group of teenagers bursts through the doors and the two that are supposed to be working have to drag their asses away. Steve promising to be back with something steamy and sweet for everybody.

Tony takes the opportunity to go to the bathroom. He is already finished and is tucking himself in when he almost zips his dick as a well known voice startles him to death.

“You have to do me a favor.”

“Jesus fucking Christ on a bike Rogers what the hell- you giant creep?! I get that you would want to take a glimpse of my dick, but considering you are dating one of my best friends I’d appreciate you not ninja-ing your way behind me in bathrooms!”

Steve snorts and rolls his eyes. “I think I get why he likes you so much.”

“What?”

“You have to do me- us, you have to do us a favor.”

“What’s that?” Tony asks, turning the tap on and squeezing some soap onto his palm.

“Tomorrow is Bucky’s day off.”

“So?”

“Well” Steve makes a weird face but keeps talking “You know his arm prosthesis is experimental, right? It’s not like we have money for a top-of-the-line fully functional and secure product.”

Tony nods. He tried to talk Bucky into letting him take a look at its workings but he refused on the basis that if Tony fucked something up the developing team would eviscerate him and take the arm away.

And even though Tony _does not_ fuck up, thank you very much, he’s not enough of a dick to keep pressing knowing how important the prosthetic is to Bucky.

“Well, he’s got his appointment with the check-up doctor tomorrow and I usually go with him but I really need to do paperwork and this week’s inventory and there’s no way I’m gonna be able to finish it today, considering all I want to do is throw myself over the nearest flat surface and sleep for twelve hours straight.”

Tony sighs, guessing where this is going, and crosses his arms over his chest. “He is a grown ass man, Rogers, he can go to the doctor’s alone and wipe his own ass.”

“ _You_ are an ass.” Steve snarls, taking a defensive pose too. “All I’m asking is for you to go with him and support him. He gets really antsy-”

“Maybe because you are hovering over his shoulder all the time.”

“Am I asking too much or what?!”

Tony grunts. Steve’s all five pounds of attitude in one pound package.

“No, you are not. But I don’t see why he should be supervised for something that he can well do by himself. _You_ were the one that told me that he hates being treated like a weakling. Remember?”

Steve stares at him for all of ten seconds and then visibly deflates. Tony would have felt like a giant dick if it weren’t because Bucky had already complained to him several times about Steve’s constant worry that the arm would malfunction and murder him, or something.

“I just want to know that everything's fine, because if it isn’t I know he won’t tell me.”

“And if it isn’t. What difference would it make?” Tony raises an eyebrow “If the doctor or the engineer or whoever is in charge says that the neural connection is deteriorating, or that the servos need a replacement, or that there may be risk of a glitch grid overlap after the latest update? Having you freaking out over his shoulder will only freak Buck out more. And piss off whoever has to deal with your endless fidgeting and questions.”

Steve looks away. “That’s why I’m asking _you_ to go with him. You're right, I worry too much sometimes, I’m self-aware enough to admit that. But I also don’t get half the time what they're talking about, I’m not an engineer, or any kind of scientist, I'm just an art school droppee.” He shrugs. I know he can do it alone, it’s a routine inspection after all, but I’d feel better if you were there.”

“Why me?”

Steve snorts. “Well, it’s not like Bucky has many friends, but he feels comfortable with you. God knows why, you're an ass most of the time.”

“Thanks, I love you too-”

“ _Besides_ , you are right-”

“I’m always right”

“-if there was something wrong I would only worry and wouldn’t even know how bad it is or what to do. I always end up on edge for weeks until the problem is solved. But you might have a better chance. You'll know how bad it is or maybe what should Bucky do as he waits for a solution, or what are the risks. You do this stuff, machines, robotics, Sam told me you are a certified genius. With a document to prove it and all the jazz. I can’t come with him this time, and to be honest I really don’t want to, I don’t even want to know the results of the check-up either. But I would feel a thousand times better if you're there.”

Tony lets out a breath. He promised to himself he wouldn’t treat Bucky like his family or the rest of his acquaintances do. It’s not a particularly hard task to fulfill. It’s not like Bucky is a blind and deaf toddler in a wheelchair, he just has a cool high-tech prosthesis instead of an arm. And yeah, okay, the whole accident thing is a tragedy, but at least he got out of it alive! However, Rhodey’s dad always says that putting oneself in another person’s boots is always more effective if you replace everything around them with the equivalent in your own life.

Tony tries to think about what he would do if it was Rhodey who almost died and was left scarred and damaged for the rest of his life. And yeah, okay, it must really suck for Steve. It doesn’t make his behavior alright but it justifies it.

He sighs.

“ _You_ are explaining it to him.”

Steve beams triumphantly, but there’s relief in his eyes. “I’ll text you the address.”

 

***

 

“I feel betrayed, I thought you weren’t like the rest of ‘em.”

The next morning turns out cold as Siberian roadkill and so foggy Tony can barely see ten feet in front of him. He hands Bucky one of his Starbucks cups and wraps his hands around his own, taking a sip and ignoring as it burns his tongue.

“I can’t really tell if you are joking or not when you bother with the facial expressions of a raw potato.”

“Are baked potatoes more expressive?”

“Than you? Yeah.”

Bucky snorts into his drink. His nose is red from the cold and the steam coming off his Protein Doubleshot. It’s kinda adorable. “Luckily, not all of us have giant anime eyes that scream at the world ‘Love me, I’m special’”

Tony elbows him “Hey, if it works – it works. I’m adorable and every old lady in this city wants to give me candy!”

“Whatever, Bambi. You let Steve talk you into this, he is still better than you.”

“Is this a challenge, my precious gummy bear kangaroo?”

"I'll pay ya not to take it as one."

 

Bucky pushes him through a door and follows suit. The Boston Institute for Prosthetic Limb Development could use a paint job, but the young lady behind the front desk smiles as she sees Bucky, becoming him closer with a manicured hand.

"As always, it's a joy to see you, Barnes." She tells him, then checks Tony out curiously "And this is not Steve."

Bucky just shrugs "Hello Marissa, meet Tony. He's my babysitter today. Is the Doc in?"

"Hang on a sec" She checks her tablet and nods. "You are a little early but it's alright."

"Thanks" Tony hurries after him, trying not to get distracted with the pictures and diagrams on the walls.

He gets even more curious when Bucky introduces him to Dr. Cho, and if she looks amused on his behalf at least she doesn’t mind answering his questions. It’s amazing, because she doesn’t dumb it down for the overeager teenager, explaining how the electro-impulse brain-to-prosthesis technology works and blinking in surprise when Tony follows it word by word. She instructs for Bucky to strip off the top half of his clothes on the examination table and turns her full attention to Tony.

“You are not in high school, are you?”

Tony huffs indignantly. “Second year of electrical engineering at MIT, ma'am.”

She raises her eyebrows and smiles. He gets that a lot, specially from professionals that realize that they’ve got a kid genius in front of them – The future. They tend to be nice to him then, either trying to lure him to their field or discouraging him from it. At least until he does something to piss them off, often on purpose. He likes Dr. Cho, though. She is slender and petite but carries herself like she knows every secret of the universe and how to use it to make people's life better.

“Ejem… Doc?” Comes Bucky’ voice, and when they both turn to him the sassy retort about neediness dies on Tony’s tongue.

_Hells to the whoa!_

Okay, so Tony isn't exactly a monk, but since he's been spending his evenings either holed up in the campus’ lab or hanging out in the tea-shop, (or busy being bffs with his wonderful, amazing, romantically incompatible ex)… Well, romance and sex might have fallen a little bit down his priorities list in the last few months. 

Which is what Tony’s totally blaming for the completely manly squeak he makes as he sees Bucky’s naked torso, and his neck, and yeah, okay, so who could blame him right? It’s natural selection, reaction, _whatever_. The guy is hot as coals. Tony’s always thought Bucky was cute, especially with that plump lower lip curling out in a pout when he frowns. But seeing him naked from the belt up actually makes Tony wonder how nice it would be to see him naked from the belt down.

He also knows that Bucky works out quite a lot in his free time, both as a stress relief and because he needs the muscle mass to compensate for the weight of the prosthesis, so it doesn’t damage his spine with time. But seeing it with his own eyes is just a delightful reminder. The prosthetic is a contrast of sleek gleaming chrome attached to his shoulder and if anything the ring of scars only makes the landscape of creamy skin over bundles of tight pecs and defined abs more intriguing. Tony kinda wants to trace it with his tongue, put his hands on both sides of Bucky’ biceps and squeeze, see if the flesh arm has any give compared to the metal one, because it doesn’t look like it does. Wow… It’s kinda hot in here, isn’t it?

Tony inhales slowly and licks his lips unconsciously, eyes still glued to Bucky’ chest. Only when he realizes what he’s doing it he tr _aaaaa_ ils up to the guy’s eyes.

Bucky is looking at him now with an unreadable expression on his face. So Tony grins awkwardly and waves like a dork. Dr. Cho, bless her beautiful soul, distracts Bucky and Tony takes the opportunity to discreetly shift the coat he is holding in front of him, making sure it hides… everything. Just as a precaution, that’s it.

He's aware his cheeks are burning with embarrassment, but when Bucky glances back at him his face is blank again, so Tony fidgets a little, thinking unsexy thoughts about roadkill and Rhodey’s grandparents, takes a deep breath and steps forward as Dr. Cho unscrews a diminutive piece plating on the inside of the elbow and places it on a small tray. Tony watches with interest as she connects the port that turns out to be inside of it to a laptop.

“Are you performing a data transfer now?” He asks, and she doesn’t shoo him away.

“We planted a chip inside that collects all the bugs and unprogrammed quirks or anomalies in performance. If any of them are troublesome or dangerous the software will detect them right away, otherwise we are gonna study them and create a fix for the next update.”

“Huh.” Tony nods, “Is the core connected to the central motor system or are you using a specific neural network?”

“The neural network would detect the malfunction and the cause even before it happens, but it would be too expensive for a final product, we are trying to create something that could be released to the market one day and that not only a few lucky ones would be able to afford. So motor system it is, at least for the moment.”

Tony nods and shifts his attention to her laptop’s screen.

Anything but bucky's abs, please.

 

***

 

“So, Dr. Cho called yesterday.” Steve begins after he almost gives Tony another heart attack the next day.

“Stop sneaking up on me in the bathroom dude! Wait, she did? Why?”

“She told me to never come back again and send you instead.”

“Really?”

Steve rolls his eyes at the note of excitement in his voice “No, dumbass. But Bucky spent a good while complaining about how you bombed her with questions until his head was spinning just from listening to you two. Also about how absolutely enamored she was with the attention.”

“Oh” Tony looks away, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully “And, em… did he say anything else? About yesterday, I mean.”

Steve frowns. “Not that I can remember, no. Why? Did something happen?”

“Uh. No, just wondering” Tony smiles, giddy with relief. He was worried Bucky would be all weird on him now or tell Steve how he caught Tony staring at him like a hungry lion at a meaty zebra.

Steve shrugs and with a glance at his watch disappears so Tony can finish cleaning his hands. He yawns and makes his way back to their booth, where Sam and Rhodey are discussing Air Force protocols, sits back on his seat and yawns again.

“Somebody didn’t sleep well.” Sam teases and Tony groans, dropping his head on his forearms and making himself comfortable on the table. Damn right he didn’t sleep right. Or at all.

And truth is – he spent most of the previous night chewing on his new-found attraction to Bucky. Okay, so maybe it sounds kinda swallow; to start crushing on a guy just after seeing him topless, but in Tony’s defense - it was a _fantastic_ view. And it’s not like he didn’t like Bucky before. Hell, he hasn’t complained about coming to the tea-shop in weeks! He likes spending time with Bucky, looks forward to the twenty minutes of alone time with him in the break room, with their cups of coffee and the open window, just to see Bucky’ cute little nose turn red and to hear him complain about his job and family and the winter (summer, autumn, spring). He likes the way that he moves and talks, and that soft-looking rebel lower lip that seems to be the perfect shape for sucking on it and nipping with Tony’s teeth…

Oh boy, he’s got it bad.

He lifts his head and looks over towards where Bucky's working, oblivious to his friend’s dark, dark thoughts. This is a problem that calls for pizza and the big guns of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookie for whoever guesses who's Tony gonna call for help ;)


	3. Adults also love their toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a present for all of you at the end of the chapter :D

 

“I’ve got a problem.”

“If it can kill you - don’t touch it.”

Tony squirms at Pepper and draws her a +2. They are sitting on his bed playing UNO. He's in his pajama pants and a tank top and she in her old pink nightgown and red panties with a huggy-bear drawn on the front. The whole outfit crashes horribly with her messy bun of red hair but she still manages to pull off an air of competence and maturity.

“It’s a guy problem.”

She draws out a +4 and he glares.

“Please tell me you are not talking about your penis, because I’m not touching that again. Just go to the doctor or look it up on the internet.”

“What? No! I mean I’ve got a _guy_ problem. As in _‘there’s this guy’_ kind of problem.”

“Oh?” She raises her eyebrows and Tony looks down at the cards, playing with a worn corner. Pepper abandons her hand and scoots backwards until her back rests against the pillows and pats her thigh invitingly. “So who is he?”

Tony hums happily and crawls over the bedspread until he can rest his head on her lap. Pepper knows how difficult is for him to talk about personal stuff sometimes, and the best ways to get him past that.

So he tells her about Bucky. About the tea-shop and their little coffee breaks, and how Bucky is like no one he’s ever met before. He tells her about his experimental prosthetic arm and how Bucky has a love-hate relationship with the thing but Tony thinks it’s totally cool and sexy.

“I’m a horrible person. Am I a horrible person Pep? I mean, he was in a terrible accident, survived like a champ, lost a part of himself and here am I, lusting after his scars like a dirty, stinky pervert. God, I feel horrible!”

She stops petting his hair and tugs gently on a strand.

“You know, despite all your love for robots I never pegged you for having a cyborg fetish.”

“Well maybe I do! I’m in the age of discoveries. Something new every day, they say.”

“Mmm…” She pretends to think “Maybe that’s where we went wrong. I should have bought myself a bionic lazer-eye.”

Tony snorts and elbows her awkwardly in the ribs. “Shut up, I’m serious.”

“Look, I don’t think you have a cyborg fetish or a scar fetish or anything like that. I think that you just spent fifteen minutes talking about this guy and about how brave he is, how independent and strong and how he doesn’t see himself as a victim and hates getting special treatment because of his disability. I think that what you like about his body is that it’s a perfect reflection of how he's inside, and his scars are the proof of his resilience and how he had everything taken from him at such a young age, yet he’s still here, fighting.”

Tony blinks and thinks about it, closes his eyes and remembers Bucky, sitting on the examination bed with his back straight and his jaw set tight, his torso, artificial pieces, and every imperfection perfectly on display.

He pushes himself up from Pepper’s lap and hugs her tight.

“You are the bestest of the best.” He mumbles into her collarbone, and she kisses the top of his head.

“Least I can do. I’m sorry I can’t spend more time with you. It’s just that…”

“I know, I know.” He sighs and disentangles himself. You are double majoring in scary business lady-ing and minoring in staring people down. You are busy.

“Aw, those are none of my classes but I would ace that last one. I’ll have more time to hang out once my internship is over. Make sure Rhodey doesn’t watch Game of Thrones without me or I’ll kick his balls.”

“You got it boss.” He says and yawns right after. Then glares as she coos and musses his hair.

“We better go to sleep, I’ve gotta go to the office tomorrow.”

“Fine” He concedes regretfully and kicks the cards out of the bed, crawling under the covers. She flicks out the light and follows him, cuddling against his side and kissing his cheek.

“Good night, Tony.”

“Night Pep.”

 

Shockingly, nothing changes for Tony after his big revelation. The next day Pepper pecks him on the lips and leaves his life for another two-to-six weeks where she barely has the time or the energy to answer his texts. She does make him promise to keep her updated on his ‘love story’ though. Which is not much of use either because there will be no love story, since Tony won’t be caught dead acting on his attraction. Because Bucky is hot and smart and mature. He already thinks Tony’s a brat, there’s no way he would be interested in something more. Besides, Tony’s got no evidence whatsoever that Bucky is even remotely interested in guys. He is okay with it, sure, but he’s only mentioned ex-girlfriends and never even hinted at being queer.

Tony’s already lucky enough to be one of the few people that Bucky considers friends. He’s not gonna risk it for a silly crush.

Although his imagination is determined in painting for him some sweet, sweet, scenarios in the idyllic land where he confesses and Bucky pins him against the nearest wall and tears his clothes off. Luckily it only kicks in while he is in the shower, so keeping his feet on the ground is as depressing as it is easy-peasy.

For once, though, he is handling everything remarkably well. Fine. In check. _Fantastico!_

So of course he comes home one day after a whole evening holed up in the campus’ lab to find Sam chillin’ on his couch. Well, that’s not the unusual part, Sam practically lives on their couch as it is, but the four gigantic bags near the coffee table and the teddy bear he's cuddling are new.

“What’s happening? Why's Mr. Ricardo here?” He asks Rhodey, pointing at the plushie.Rhodey, who's just coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of dried fruits and a carton of orange juice, drops a kiss on his hair and nudges him aside wordlessly so he can go and join Sam in front of the TV.

“Are we having a month-long slumber party?”

“More or less” Sam sighs and pats the cushion on his left side. “My roommate was doing something with the dishwasher-”

“Ah yes, your roommate that we never saw nor are sure if exists.”

Sam rolls his eyes “my roommate did something to the dishwasher, something involving her socks, and flooded the apartment. So yeah, I’m gonna have to stay here for a couple of days, or a week, while the landlady is taking care of it.”

Tony shrugs and plops down, reaching for the dried fruits.

The doorbell rings.

“That must be Stevie!” Sam jumps up excitedly, rushing for the door.

“Wait, what?No!” Tony protests, pointing at Steve as the blond gets on his toes to kiss Sam’s smiling lips. He’s tucked in a thick gray bubble coat and looks like a giant, dirty marshmallow. “He is shop life. You can’t bring shop life here! This is a coffee-drinking zone! Free of tea-dictators!”

“Oh will you stop pretending that you don’t like me, you drama queen?” Steve huffs and throws a glove at him. It hits Tony in the face and he shrieks like the almost-adult that he is, throwing the thing back at his attacker. Steve ducks and the glove hits Sam’s chest, who rolls his eyes and tucks it in Steve’s pocket, helping his boyfriend to get out of his street clothes.

“I’m gonna make coffee!”Tony declares magnanimously.

“It’s almost 10pm” Rhodey reminds him from his seat in the armchair.

“I don’t care! My home, my rules, my coffee!”

 

***

 

“Don’t you have your own home?”

See, this, right there, is why he didn’t want to let Steve into his house. For the last three days he's been showing up past 10pm and invading Tony’s couch. Or better said, Sam invades the couch, Steve invades Sam’s lap and proceeds to clean Sam's nostrils with his tongue.

But today it’s Sunday and the shop doesn't open in the evening, so the couple’s got an early start. It’s barely seven p.m. and they’ve already been at it for almost an hour. Jesus! Do those two ever do anything together besides making out?

Steve grunts and peels his face away from under his boyfriend's jaw. Tony’s pretty sure if Sam weren’t black his neck would look like one of Van Gogh’s starry night paintings, with all the hickeys and bite marks.

“What’s your problem, Stark?”

“Are you really, _really_ , asking me that?”

“C’mon guys.” Sam sighs and looks at Tony with pleading eyes. “Can’t you get along for a couple of hours a day?”

“Can’t you get a motel room?” Tony snaps back and throws himself against the cushions, crossing his arms and brooding. It’s just so, so unfair! All he wants is to watch some TV in peace in his own living room, without the hormonal couple engaging in private activities that not only are inappropriate but also keep reminding him that there are still some disgustingly happy people in the world while he has to swallow up his feelings and suffer from an impossible love.

Something must have shown on his face because next thing he knows Sam is right here, hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay dude?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Tony deflates. Great, now Sam’s worried. Sam looks like a kicked puppy abandoned under the rain when he is worried. “Just… can’t you do that at Steve’s from time to time?”

“Can’t.” Steve says “Bucky and I live in a studio and apparently a couple of Japanese room dividers are not effective enough, so he declared us gross and kicked us out.”

“Now that’s fucking unfair! He gets his way and I have to suffer through this?” He waves in their general direction and makes a face. “And for the record; I agree. You two are really gross.”

“Rhodes is not complaining.”

“Because he is not here!”

And that kind of betrayal Tony’s going to remember for a long time. Rhodey ditching their movie marathon day for hanging out with a bunch of class buddies stings almost as much as… as… as a bee? Whatever. Tony never claimed to be a poet!

“Well, if we gross you out so much you can always go to your room-”

“It’s _my_ living room and _my_ TV!”

“-or to my house.”

“What?” Tony blinks up and Steve grins.

“Bucky certainly wouldn’t mind you dropping by. Hanging out, drinking your disgusting coffee-mud, you can even complain about us!”

And oh boy this is such a bad idea! This is terrible, terrible idea! Tony’s been doing so great! He even managed to behave normal in Bucky’ presence at the shop, resisted the temptation to come with the group a couple of times when he had to do college work, staying in the lab instead (and sulking). He is handling it so well! All he has to do is stay away from the object of his affections (and his perfect shiny hair and stone blue eyes…) as much as he can without being suspicious.

“Do you really think he won’t mind? Can I go now? Should I bring something? Food? Drink? A card game? Say something!”

 

***

 

“Well, look who’s back from the dead.”

Tony smiles shyly and looks up at Bucky from under his lashes. He doesn’t even have to fake the look of wishful adoration in his eyes, as long as Bucky doesn’t know it’s for him and not for permission to get past the threshold.

Bucky fidgets, looking away. Apparently the old Tony Stark bunny charm still works, because he sighs and steps aside, gesturing for Tony to get in.

“Sorry, I’ve been really busy with college lately. You know, MIT electrical engineering, demanding stuff… Aren’t you gonna ask me why I’m here?”

“Don’t need to. The Royal Couple is at yours now, right?”

“They are so cute it’s disgusting.”

“Vomiting, it’s what it is.” Bucky snorts and holds up his fake hand for a high five, that Tony is just happy to oblige. He knows he is grinning like a fool, but he’s just so happy to be standing one foot away from Bucky, almost able to smell his aftershave-

Jesus, he is so fucked.

The place itself is way more stylish that Tony would have expected from two guys living alone. The whole space is made up of one giant room. The middle is open wide, containing decent sized couch and a TV set. Bookshelves and cupboards running along both sides of it serving as a divider from the kitchen that Tony can see behind and a rectangular separation with the only door in the studio, the bathroom probably. Both the left and the right sides are protected from view with oriental room dividers, the kind that women in the movies use to change behind, creating a corridor towards the couch.

“This is amazing!” Tony grins, flopping down and accepting the soda Bucky fetches for him without even asking. “And way cleaner than it should be. I’m guessing it’s Steve’s doing.

Bucky hums, settling down himself. “The guy is an order tyrant. We got this place because of the cheap rent, and I half expected us to end up living on a single a mattress in the middle of the room, but he got so deep into sales, flea markets and online trading deals that he fixed this up in no time, and made it actually livable. He is very proud and likes to admire his work, so no shit out of place is allowed, not even a breadcrumb. It’s like living with my mom all over again.”

“And yet, you kick him out of his own baby-home.”

“Believe me, nobody wants to know their mom is sucking some dude’s dick on the other side of a literal paper wall.”

Tony snorts into his beer, swallows with some difficulty and then laughs out loud. “Oh my god… okay, well but they weren’t doing _that_ at mine. Just making out, grossly making out but still.”

“I’m guessing Rhodes is not home is he?”

“How did you-?”

“Whose idea it was for you to come here then?”

Tony blinks and then makes a face as realization sinks in “Ew!”

“My feelings exactly.”Bucky shakes his head, smiling.

“I’m replacing the couch, I’m just throwing it out the window the moment I get back home. That’s if I ever deem it safe to get back there. Nope. No. I’m just gonna live here with you now.”

Bucky mumbles something unintelligible into his bottle, and for a moment Tony thinks it might have been “ _I wouldn’t mind”_ but he’s not stupid enough to get wishful thinking mess with his brain.

Instead he focuses on the TV, where an old rerun of Big Bang Theory is playing and oh, he loves and hates this show. Better said, he loves to hate it. And if Bucky expected him to shut up, he’s got another thing coming!

It’s warm and comfortable, and they are bickering in their usual fashion when, after a couple of chapters, Tony’s stomach growls.

Bucky snorts and pokes him under the ribs, as Tony squeaks (very manly, mind you).

“I’d make us food but I fear we’ve only got cereal and some pantry stuff. Steve hadn’t been the most attentive stocking the fridge this week. Or month, whatever. Wilson's making my life very difficult.”

He stands out and heads for the wall of dividers on the right side, parting part of it and sneaking inside. He emerges half a minute later with his coat hanging over an arm and his wallet in hand. “Race you to the Chinese place?”

Tony pouts “But I’m warm and comfy. And it’s a dark, cold December outside. Can’t you just order in?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Stay here if you want, but it’s faster to walk down the block and get take-out than to wait our turn for the delivery. What do you want?”

Tony shrugs. “Whatever you’re getting. I’m not picky.”

He sighs as the door closes behind Bucky, leaving him alone. Five seconds in and he’s already bored. He should have gone with Bucky, even if it’s just to freeze his ass off waiting for their food to be done. Still, he isn’t gonna run down the stairs now like some soap opera heroine.

Tony looks around, surveying the apartment again, taking in the details. He bites his lip and frowns as his attention seems to drift over and over towards Bucky' “room”. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn't. He should be a good guest and stay put. Curiosity killed the cat.

… but satisfaction brought it back.

Bucky’ room is so messy it’s a stark contrast to the rest of the studio. He’s got clothes lying all over the floor and a whole mountain of them over a chair, his bed is undone and the nightstand and a small desk is a disaster of crumpled napkins, paperbacks, and various shit. There are at least a dozen empty or almost empty water bottles scattered around. Tony suppresses a smile. Give or take a few details it looks like an exact copy of his own room. He takes one piece of paper off the bedside table and makes sure that it doesn’t have anything important written on it. Maybe he could work on variations of some of his project designs while he’s waiting for his food provider to get back. He looks around for a pen but sees nothing. There’s a pretty big pencil case over the bed tho, and Tony snatches it up, opening it ready to get something to write with and almost drops it.

Well… that’s- that’s not a pencil.

It also explains why it was among the sheets.

Wow.

Tony stares in bewilderment at the contents of the case. Namely a half empty tube of lubricant and two different vibrators. A little, silver bullet, and a bigger purple dildo, very realistically shaped like a cock.

Bucky's sex toys.

Okay.

Hello, instant hard-on.

He probably shouldn’t have seen that, or immediately put it back, but he almost can’t help himself as he takes the purple sex toy out of the case and holds it with both hands, heart beating up furiously in his ribcage.

Bucky has a vibrator. Vibrators, plural. And one’s the kind that goes all the way up your ass. Oh… oh.

Tony whimpers in the silence of the apartment and holds the toy better with one hand as the other migrates to palm at his overly excited cock.

Bucky likes it up the ass.

Okay, so they say lots of straight guys like a little bit of anal play, but let’s get real, you don’t go around shoving anatomically correct dildos in your hole unless you like to have the real, anatomically correct thing, there too.

And oh boy isn’t that just a picture? Bucky spread out on his sheets, half focused on the sound of the door to avoid getting caught in an awkward position, half on his lubed up fingers moving in his own ass… then he may start with the smaller vibrator, to smooth the road, relax the rim as he shifts it in careful circles, half in and half out of his entrance.

Tony inhales sharply and closes his eyes, pulling his zipper down and taking his own, achingly hard, dick in hand. He tightens his grip a bit and whimpers at the sensation. As he spits on his hand and takes it back to caress his erection he imagines Bucky, writhing on the bed, head thrown back and legs open wide, trembling slightly as he tries to stiffen his moans. In Tony’s imagination Bucky is playing with the small vibrator, two fingers pushing inside alongside it, his hole glistening and ready, hungry for something bigger, more satisfying.

Bucky is careful as he inserts the bigger toy inside of himself, he goes slowly, eyes tightly shut and focusing on controlling his respiration. He lets his body adjust to the sensation, shifts his hips a little and breathes out, overwhelmed by the intrusion, by being open and full of unforgiving, smooth hardness. Soon the slight discomfort gives way to anticipation and he starts moving, pumping it in and out at a moderated speed, until he arches it just the right way and his whole body tenses, the pleasure flooding along his nerves, energizing and relaxing at once.

Bucky turns the dial up to the first mark and so does Tony, filling the room with a barely perceptible buzzing sound. And as Bucky starts to pant and writhe, letting small whimpers escape his mouth, Tony speeds up, and then runs the head of the vibrator along his shaft once, and then twice, practically collapsing on the bed, and Bucky cries out as he comes, as Tony turns the dial up and reaches down, rubs the vibrating head against his perineum and bites on his lower lip imagining where that thing has been, hand trembling from exertion as he sweeps his thumb over the slit of his cock and comes into his own hand. Every inch of his body singing and the ceiling light burns as bright as a thousand stars.

It's all bliss for a few, wonderful seconds.

However, it takes him less than a minute to come down from the high of his orgasm and realize what he’s done. The shame is like nothing he ever experienced before, flooding in in a storm of humiliation and cold sweat.

He ducks for a packet of paper tissues and cleans himself up the best he can, getting another one wet with water from one of the bottles and quickly making sure the toys are clean too. With shaking hands he rearranges the pencil case and leaves it as he’s found it, hurrying out of Bucky’ room to lock himself up in the bathroom.

He collapses against the closed door, and slides down, hiding his face in his hands, and tries to breathe in deep but what comes out is a sob. He feels awfully guilty and ashamed and Jesus Christ! What was he thinking? How could that have happened?

You just… you just don’t do that! When a friend trusts you to sit put in his home while he’s out you don’t dig through his stuff and jerk out in his room with his own sex-toys.

Tony curls tighter onto himself, sobbing silently and wondering what the hell’s wrong with him. Then he hears the sound of the door closing and Bucky’ voice calling for him. He takes several deep breaths and schools his voice into a neutral tone.

“In here!” He shouts out and spends a couple of minutes gathering his bearings. When he emerges out of the bathroom Bucky is chillin’ on the couch with a display of various take out cartons on the coffee table, but his brows are set in a frown and he looks worried.

“Everything alright?” He asks, genuine and clueless and Tony can’t. He just… can’t.

“I’ve gotta go.” He blurts out, gathering his coat and twisting his scarf over his shoulders.

“What?! Wait, but…” Bucky spares a confused look at the food, turning it back to Tony “What happened? Tony?”

“Nothing” He lies, and then, unable to look at Bucky’ innocent face for another second “I just remembered I have something to do, I have to… I… walk my fish, I have to take my fish for a walk, bye!”

He flees the apartment, rushing down the stairs three at a time, only stopping somewhere in the middle to swear under his breath “ _Walk my fish_? What the hell?!”

He shrugs it off and calls a taxi, but doesn’t dare to go to his own apartment, where there’s Sam and Steve and he just can’t deal with all of this with them, but he can’t deal with it alone either.

Pepper’s “roommate” opens the door and her usually cold mask of indifference breaks down for a second in a concerned frown.

“Stark?”

“Hey Nat,” He goes for a weak smile, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes. Is Pep in here?”

“Tony?” Pepper steps into view. And that’s all he can take. He rushes past Natasha and into Pepper’s arms, burying his face in her neck, her arms coming up to cradle his shoulders. “Hey there, sweetheart, it’s okay, hey, shhhh…” She shushes him and he sighs wetly, tightening his arms around her waist, needing the contact like air.

“Pep, I did something horrible.”

“Did you kill anybody? Rob a bank?”

“No…”

“Then, I’m sure it’s fixable. C’mon, love. Let’s get you comfortable and you can tell me everything.” She guides him into her room and Tony’s never been more grateful for having her in his life.

 

***

 

He wakes up the next day at 6am, curled around Pepper, and enjoys a few moments of peace before carefully disentangling himself and slipping out the door.

Natasha is already up and reading the news on her tablet.

“Coffee’s in the pot” She mumbles “make me toast.”

He makes two pieces of toast with jam for both of them and comes to sit with her, both eating their breakfast in silence.

“So, what are you gonna do?” She asks, not looking away from her screen.

“Were you eavesdropping last night?” It’s way too early for Tony to get embarrassed or even care.

“No,” she lifts one eyebrow “Although you were in my room so you're lucky that I’m really not interested in whatever your teenage drama is this week. But you need to make a decision and to seal it out loud, if you want to move on. So tell me, what are you gonna do?”

She’s so right. Tony nods and takes a deep breath, releasing it and cleaning his throat. He chews on his lower lip, remembering the conversation with Pepper and how she tried to be supportive and encouraging but he can’t let it go. He just… can’t. But he isn’t sure if he’s ever gonna be able to look Bucky in the eyes again either.

“I’ve gotta stay away from him. For real this time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I said "digital cookies for whoever guesses who's tony gonna call" I meant it as in "we all know that" way, but apparently some people had different ideas and expected more originality from me :'D  
> Now I feel like a bean! As an apology to them and a reward for all the others - Here have your cookies, delivered by a Tiny, hipster Steve :D
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=x5wghf)


	4. Winter Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter's short like an asshole's dick, but for a good reason. It's a sort of middle break between the action and the end of the game.  
> Anjoy!

 

Staying away from Bucky Barnes.

 

It’s the hardest thing he’s ever done, but let it never be said that Tony’s not a stubborn asshole. He blocks Bucky’s number on his phone, deletes their texts (to fool temptation), and stops hanging out with the rest of the group.

Rhodey and Sam corner him, but he deflects with excuses of too much college work. It’s not technically a lie, Tony _does_ have college work, he just usually does it all in manic work binges of 48 hours straight and then just tinkers to his heart's content. Now he’s spending so much time in the lab even his professors are starting to get worried. And most importantly - he’s bored. There’s just so many times that a guy can disassemble a microwave before he tries to recreate that youtube video where a microwaved cellphone turns into Voldemort.

Which lands him straight in his supervisor's office. She’s… not amused, and while Tony can see why he’s being banned from the premises for two weeks he’s definitely not okay with that. “You’re a brilliant young man” She says walking him out “One of the few that one day may shape a better future. Don’t let it go to waste. Take some time to figure out where do you want your life and your talents to go.”

“Thanks Miss Hill.” He mumbles. And that’s it, isn’t it? He has a natural understanding of everything he can stick a screwdriver in but until now all he’s been doing is tinkering with whatever he could get his hands on. His instinctual knowledge of physics and electronics landed him in the greatest university of the country two years younger than all of his peers, however they have something he does not – a sense of purpose. Each one of them has goals in life, something to focus on beyond assignments. His classmate Scott, in a feat of beer-induced sincerity, confessed to him once that the only reason nobody is mean to him is because there’s a general consensus that Tony’s like the campus’ pet kitten; smart and feisty but completely clueless and far too young, with enormous eyes and a tendency to just go with the flow of things, curious about everything and nothing in particular, not an ounce of competition in his body. So even the most snobby or fratty of his college mates feel bad excluding him or picking on him. You just can’t be mean to a kitty. It’s inhuman and unnatural.

Tony’s never felt more undignified in his life.

Given, Rhodey almost lost a kidney laughing so hard, and after hearing the story about how Tony managed to trick an entire police precinct into thinking they were hunted by a murderous ghost Scott never looked at him with an “awww” face again. But still - embarrassing, humiliating, and Tony would have read his entire class the riot act if he didn’t suspect they would find it cute.

Once the humiliation wore off Tony had to admit that being the campus’ pet had its perks. He used to be bullied in high school until he understood that if he got into trouble defending himself nobody gave a damn. Well, the Rhodes family did, but Rhodey was generally right there besides him in detention and since they were just standing up for themselves the grounding never went too far anyway. So yeah, he quickly learnt how to throw a punch or two and then used his bruised, innocent face to get away with way more shit that he should have. But still, not having to always stay alert and pretend to be a hardass to be left alone was nice, Tony was smart enough to accept a gift horse and not look it in the mouth.

The only ones who apparently didn’t fall for his adorableness anymore were Rhodey, Pepper and Sam. Although Steve never had that problem anyway, but that’s because he lacks a soul. And Bucky, due to the circumstances of their first meeting always knew Tony isn’t as pure as he looks like. Although he does fall for the bunny eyes sometimes.

 

Bucky. Damn it’s hard not to think about him.

Tony sighs and burrows his nose in his scarf. Bucky’s working at the shop right now, probably asking himself why Tony’s not there for their coffee appointment. It stings, the guilt, the way Tony misses his voice, his dry humor…

Damn, he needs to entertain himself somehow, maybe follow Hill’s advise and try to figure out what he wants to do with his life. Least he ends up making weapons for his father’s company.

Oh, no. Hell no. That chain fell off his neck the second his little half-brother was born. Tony would feel bad for Greg if the kid wasn’t a vicious, little monster. But personally he’d rather work as a physics teacher at a community college than go back to the _Family Business_.

And that’s another wonderful thing about Bucky. He wanted to be a soldier when he was younger but when Tony told him how uncomfortable he felt with what his father did Bucky just shrugged and said that Tony didn’t look to him like the sort to build weapons. That he probably was better doing something more meaningful with his brain. Meanwhile Rhodey and Sam, the wannabee Air Force flyboys, always try to argue him on the nobility and the necessity of the profession. (Mama Rhodes actually banned that topic in her house).

Damn, back to Bucky. It’s like his brain runs in circles these days. Not unsurprising, there’s something about Bucky that inspires Tony. His quiet stubbornness and concealed strength of will helps inspires Tony. To do better, to want to be better. 

 

So it’s no surprise to wake up from his daydreaming and find himself in front of the clinic they visited together a couple of weeks ago. Tony remembers every word of that day, the graphics on the walls and the readings on the screens. And he decides to take a chance.

Dr. Cho takes one look at his face and doesn’t ask questions. She just tells Tony no abstain from touching anything without her permission and lets him hang-out at her back as she checks-up on other volunteers and analyzes the data from their prosthetics. She talks to herself as she does it, and most of the time answers when Tony picks amongst the rumbling something that catches his attention.

He comes back the next day, and the next. By the time he's got to leave for winter break she even trusts him with some cataloging and small assistant work. She lets him borrow one of the books off her shelves and sends him home with a kiss on the cheek. Tony thinks he loves her, just a little bit.


	5. The “B” word (no, not that one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had bff duties to fulfill. 
> 
> So, last chapter. Yaaaay!   
> Now I can go back to my dozen of WIPs :'D

 

 

Christmas comes and goes. His mother invites her latest flame and begs Tony to “be civil”. He's almost tempted to point out that she never took the time to teach him how to be civil, so their understanding of the term might differ. Zander is twelve years younger than Maria and a “neo-avantgarde” artist. It's a good thing that thanks to the tea-shop Tony's got a ton of practice in dealing with the artsy types or he would have murdered the pretentious idiot. He makes the mistake of thinking that New Year's couldn't be any worse when his mother reveals that yeah, it can be worse. Apparently she's taking Zander to Colombia and Tony has another appointment.

The last time Tony's seen his father it was three years ago, at his brother's third birthday party. They don't talk, don't write, and the only evidence that Tony still has a living, male parent somewhere, is the steady and very generous flow of money that Maria's bank account receives every month.

But apparently some hotshot journalist had the gait of questioning Howard's worth as a man by implying that he “abandoned” his eldest son, because bad fathers don't make good leaders, or something like that. So now Tony's forced to make an appearance at the Stark's New Year's party for the wealthy and powerful industrialists.

It's been two hours since the party began and his cheeks had already been pinched fourteen times, his other cheeks groped half of that, he's been pulled into a hug by people he doesn't know nine times, bitten by Greg twice, and ignored by his “caring” father all along. Besides, the penguin suit looks good on him but the bow-tie is constructing and he keeps swallowing his saliva to try to ease the sensation that something's about to close on his windpipe.

“I think you did your time today” Evelyn says, materializing on his left.

“Dad would have a fit if I left.” He shrugs and his step-mother smiles.

“Your father is at his sixth glass of champagne already. Counting the two scotches he had before the party I doubt that he would notice if a bull burst through the front door right now. Go upstairs, Tony. You look tired. Just try to come back for the countdown if you're still awake.”

“Thanks, Eve.” He shouts out and hurries upstairs.

The guest room he's been given looks cold and uninviting, but it's quiet, the hardwood floors blocking most of the sound from downstairs. Tony throws himself on the bed and contemplates sneaking out and borrowing one of his father's cars. He could be in Queens by the countdown. Rhodey's mom always has a place for him at the table.

His phone beeps.

He looks at it expecting a text from Rhodey or Maybe Pepper or Sam, wishing him a Happy New Year. Instead it's Steve. “Look outside”

He frowns but walks to the window and, shivering, pushes the glass up and looks down.

“Hey!”

“Bucky?!”

Either his eyes are playing tricks on him or it's actually Bucky, running from the other end of the east wing. He stops under Tony's window and grins up at him, cheeks flushed and breath coming out in white puffs.

“Hey” He repeats.

“Bucky what… what are you doing?”

“Apparently I've been throwing rocks at the wrong window for the last twenty minutes. I might have chipped it.”

“Why?”

“Well, it always works in the movies. Come down here?”

Tony hesitates. He's more confused than he's ever been, and pretty suspicious, but it's _Bucky._ And weeks apart seem to have done absolutely nothing to exterminate the butterflies in his stomach, that right now are going crazy because Bucky's here, and he looks so hopeful and pretty, with that blue scarf around his neck, his hair poking from under his hat and _why is Tony's life so unfair?_

He hesitates for a second too long and Bucky's face falls, his smile becoming more like a resigned grimace.

“C'mon.” He says, his voice taking on a pleading note. “You owe me an explanation at least, don't you think?”

His beautiful eyes look so sad, and fuck! That feels like a stab to the gut.

“Wait a minute.” Tony shouts back and doves back into the house, slipping into his warmest coat, scarf, hat and gloves. Making sure he's got his phone and wallet he runs down the stairs and heads for the back exit, avoiding the party. He only stops to pick up a big bottle of peach liquor from the Eve's study. Something tells him he's going to need booze for the conversation they're about to have.

Bucky smiles shyly when he sees Tony walking towards him. It's that tiny quirk of his lips that Tony loves so much, and how is it possible to miss another human being so much?

Tony plasters himself to his side and takes a swing from the bottle, handling it to Bucky.

“Aren't you underage?” But he still accepts it.

“Tried it all my first year of college. Kept the sex, booze and Rock'n'Roll. But was smart enough to ditch the rest.”

Bucky's gaze is speculative when Tony looks at him again, one eyebrow arched up. “Good to know.” He says magnanimously, and Tony shrugs it off.

They start walking and Bucky offers his elbow to Tony, who clings to it like a baby koala, passing him the bottle again. It's cold as a bitch but the sweet alcohol helps.

“So, why are you here?”

Bucky shrugs and they are so close that Tony feels it against his body, even with all the layers of clothes in between.

“Hiding from my family, mostly. Rhodes said you'd be here and I decided to take a chance. Since you don't like your dad and all that.”

Tony hums, swallowing. “It's not like I don't like him, but I hate these affairs and, well yeah, I don't like him at all, why lie.”

“Shouldn't you be with your mom, then?”

“She's in South America with her boyfriend.”

Bucky grimaces. “I must look a bit like a jerk to you, complaining about how loving and clingy my relatives are.”

Tony elbows him “Hey, my mom loves me. She just doesn't know how to be a mom. But she cares in her own way, I guess.” He scrunches up his nose. The cold makes him feel like everything inside of it has frozen up and now he's got tiny icicles hanging in front of his nostrils.

“Fucking up to the south and leaving you here with your father is a weird way to show concern.”

“She knows I can go to Rhodey's if it gets bad”

Bucky frowns, “Bad?”

“She married really young and never denied being a gold-digger. She wanted the good life and the money so she was even prepared to bear with my father's assholeness. However, the moment Howard raised a hand at her she went to a private doctor and filed away all her bruises. The second time I got caught in the middle and she immediately declared she wanted a divorce and full custody of me. I know she was offered twice the money she's being paid now for child support to give up her parent rights and keep quiet. Instead, she threatened to go to every newspaper in the country with the evidence and out Howard as an abuser if he even thought about touching me again. Given, then she proceeded to dump the weight of my education on a different nanny every month, but her intentions were pure. When Howard decided to solve his public image problem by remarrying she ambushed his new wife and gave her her number and the address of the doctor that has mom's domestic abuse files. I think he learned his lesson though.”

“And yet, she made you come here.”

Tony hums “It's been years, Boocaroo. My mom may not be the most cuddly and attentive mother in the world, but she never underestimated me, never assumed I needed any help taking care of myself. Besides, Howard really needed me to make an appearance this time, so she conceded. After all, he pays for all her travels and lavish living knowing full well that my scholarship covers most of my needs.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, the opposite can get nightmarish too. My mother starts freaking out if she doesn't hear from Steve and me for one day. Every day, every day Stevie texts her to tell her that we're alive and fine. If he forgets she starts calling and god forbid we don't pick up. That happened once and both my parents showed up the next day. There was a lot of Tupperware involved.”

Tony grins. “A little bit like granny Rhodes then. I'm surprised your folks let you roam the streets at night with a stranger.”

“You're not a stranger.” And the way he says it, all full of warmth and mirth makes Tony squirm uncomfortably, suddenly feeling way warmer. He tells himself it's the alcohol. “Besides, they think I'm at a friend's house.”

“Handy. Is Steve at that friend's too? Or did you switch phones so you could ambush poor, unsuspecting me?”

Bucky snorts. “Stevie fucked up to Washington this morning to meet Sam's parents. Big step after such a short time, but you've seen them.”

“Yeah”

“He also took my phone and dared me to grow a pair and call you from his.”

Bucky's number's still blocked on his phone and Tony doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing, chewing on his lower lip.

For about five minutes the previously light atmosphere becomes awkward. Tony suddenly remembering about his resolution to stay the fuck away from Bucky. He can't bring himself to regret this, though. So he takes another swing from the bottle in silence and doesn't pray his hand away from his friend's elbow as they walk through the winter streets of New York, the snow crunching under their boots.

Finally Bucky sighs and nudges him with his hip.

“Okay, so is it my fault of yours?”

“What?” Tony blinks at him.

“I only want to know if I should start apologizing for something I've done or enjoy your company until we're drunk enough that neither of us cares about whatever stupid shit you've pulled off. Because I really thought we were getting somewhere and then you just disappear on me without explanation. And if you know me at all, you know I don't give up easily. I'm not leaving you alone till you give me a good reason, so which one's it gonna be?”

Tony clings to him tighter and takes another gulp of liquor. Bucky enjoys his company? Well, obviously, they were supposed to be friends and it feels so natural for them to open up to each other. It's just… hearing it like that makes Tony's heart beat twice as fast, and he squeezes Bucky's arm.

“Just let us walk then!” He shouts into the air and forces out a grin, receiving a deadpan stare and a scowl in return.

God, he missed that grumpy bastard so much!

He doesn't know where Bucky's leading him, they seem to be roaming aimlessly, holding each other as they wobble and laugh. The bottle is almost gone and the cutting chill somehow doesn't manage to get to their bones. Just the two of them, among the night streets bathed in warm streetlights and the colorful mosaics of the shop signs.

It's almost midnight, and Tony's drunk on alcohol and love when he interrupts Bucky's complains, about the sudden rise of the “pagan” clientele in the shop these last few days, by turning around and hugging him.

“I'm sorry.”

Bucky hugs him back tight and buries his face in Tony's scarf “For what?”

“Everything.”

“What's everythin'?”

“Hm...” Tony steps aside smiling at him, and he knows he looks like a smitten idiot, but he can't bring himself to care. “You wanna dance?”

“Wha-?!”

Tony tugs at his hand, running until they reach a restaurant that has music playing way too loud, and it's almost midnight. Tony avoids the crowd smoking outside and dives into an alley, where they can still hear the music but fainter, more intimate.

He sets the bottle down and raises their clasped hands, his other one landing on Bucky's waist.

Tony laughs as they start to move together clumsily, trying to lead since Bucky has no idea, but really, they are trying to waltz to 80's disco songs, which is just a recipe for disaster and awkward fumbling that ends up with Bucky's arms hugging Tony tightly, who in return has his arms around Bucky's waist. They are swaying together slowly, completely in discordance to the rhythm, as Tony nuzzles under Bucky's jaw with his cold nose, making him squeak and squeeze tighter.

“I'm sorry.” He repeats, but his face seems unable to stop smiling.

“For what?” Bucky says again, but his breath spreads over Tony's cheek, warming up his frozen skin, and travels down as he buries his face in the dip under Tony's jaw.

And this time Tony just doesn't have the presence of mind to care.

“For everything. For lusting after you, for touching myself in your room when I was snooping around and found your toys, for blocking you, avoiding you without any explanation, for deciding I want to specialize in med tech because I secretly find your prosthetic cool as hell and you inspire me to be a better person, for dumping this all on you on new year's... and for falling in love with you.”

He's distinctly aware of the music dying down and the bells counting down from twelve to zero in the distance, but all he can do is hold Bucky close and keep swaying in their graceless dance.

“I couldn't look you in the eyes and hide all of this inside, so I thought I should just keep my distance… 'cept I kept thinking about you and I've been stupid because it's all stupid and nothing matters as long as you're here and you're my sweet penguin moonpie and I'm a jerk but I really, really love you.”

Bucky breaks down into laughter, shaking with it against Tony's body, and his cold lips brush the warm skin of Tony's neck where the scarf was seconds ago. He's laughing and Tony doesn't know why he finds it all so funny, or why he's suddenly laughing too.

“Happy new year!” He says as the fireworks go off, watching in wonder his breath condense in write puffs and rise into the night.

“Hap' new Year” Bucky mumbles and bites into his neck, sucking insistently as Tony whimpers and angles his head to give him better access.

His words get lost in the cacophony of celebration.

  


  


***

  


Tony's phone goes off.

He moans and tries to roll away from the sound, but finds himself pinned in place, which is just as fine because his head is killing him and even thinking about moving hurts as hell.

He hears a door opening and then the melody's out and a feminine voice says.

“Yes, he's here, Yes, I'm his sister. Rhodes? Okay, I'll tell him. Whenever you want. They look like shit. Fine. Will do.”

He manages to pry half of one eye open and dimly focus on the figure of a woman standing over him.

“Uh?” God, it feels like something crawled up his throat and died. “Hi?”

“I must tell you - the first impression? – not a stellar one, kid.”

Tony blinks a little more awake and realizes that he's lying in a bed, still fully clothed, sans the coat and scarf, and in his shoes. He's got a heavy blanket thrown over his whole body and somebody's arm circling his waist from behind. The woman snorts, probably amused by his confused face, and pokes him on the forehead.

“Awww” Tony complains “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Rebecca Barnes” She says, grinning. “And you're lucky Jamie brought you home instead of letting you pass out in a dumpster.”

His brain is a little sluggish and in a world of pain, so he's a little slow linking together concepts. Home. Rebecca _Barnes,_ Jamie _= James._ Bucky.

“Bucky!” He shouts out and immediately regrets it as his head complains with gusto.

“Hmmm?” The person behind him grumbles and tightens their arm around Tony as he tries to get up. It's then that he realizes the arm is not flesh and bone.

Tony turns around to find Bucky blinking dazedly at him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” The woman cheers and they both grimace.

“Go choke on a dick, Becks.”

She snorts and pats Tony's shoulder. “I'll leave that to you, lil bro.”

Tony hears the sound of the door locking, but he's more focused on the feel of Bucky cuddling up to him like a child to a giant teddy-bear. The previous night comes back to him and he moans in misery and embarrassment as he remembers his full confession. Oh god… this is so humiliating!

Tony tries to get up again, only to be pulled down further under the blankets and having one of Bucky's legs thrown over his own.

“For the love of God, stay put. My head is giving me hell.”

“Buck I've gotta go- I...”

“If Rhodes knows ye're here he's probably already covered for ya with ya family. Now let's get back to sleep and when we wake up I'll blow ya, deal?”

Tony's brain short-circuits and he makes a low noise that must register as agreement to Bucky's hungover logic, because he yawns and nuzzles into Tony's collarbone with a mumble of “best boyfriend ever”

_BOYFRIEND???_

“Boyfriend?!”

Bucky looks up at his squeak and frowns. “Well, yeah.”

“Since when am I your boyfriend?” Tony's pretty sure his heart's going to jump out of his chest and run away any second.

“Since last night.” Bucky raises an eyebrow at him and his mouth quirks up “You told me you loved me. Remember?”

Oh Jesus crist… “Well, yeah, but you-”

“Well, I can't say I love you yet, but I'm definitively getting there, and your saying it doesn't make me question your motives or existence, whatever. It makes me happy, so yeah. Boyfriends, dating. Blowjobs. Sleeping off our hangovers together. You know the jazz.”

“You _like_ me.”

“Bucky hums and lies down on Tony's shoulder again, raising his arm to pin Tony's chest down. “I really, really do. A big fucking lot. Which is not very usual for me since I barely tolerate most of the people I know. So yeah. Boyfriends?”

“But aren't you mad? I've been an idiot, and what I did in your room...”

Bucky shrugs, as well as he can while doing his best impersonation of an octopus “Oh, I am mad, actually. But I'm not stupid enough to let you get away because of a stupid mistake. What were you even thinking?”

“I, uh, I wasn't...”

“I figured.” Bucky chuckles. “And once we're back in Boston we're going to have a screaming match in private and discuss boundaries and what constitutes a privacy breach. And you're gonna tell me what exactly did you do, because one part of me is outraged but the part that wants in your pants is quite interested, so maybe more yelling and then a practical demonstration.”

“Oh god...”

Bucky raises his head and pokes Tony's cheek, grinning lazily. “See thou? It doesn't make any difference if I'm mad at you or how much I lecture you because you've been beating yourself up enough as it is. You know you were stupid so you probably aren't gonna do that again. And if you do… Well, we're gonna have to talk about this later too, but let's say that I'm gonna expect better communication in the future, coz like 90% of my anger is at you running away.”

“I knoooow….” Tony tries to burrow his head in his hands but his arms are still trapped. “So we're gonna argue as soon as we get back?”

Bucky shrugs “Probably. And then we're gonna make up and put this behind us like good, responsible boyfriends. So, you game?”

“Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Bucky confirms “Now hush and relax, I want a cuddly-nap with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriends.” Tony parrots back again. Dumbstruck into lying still as Bucky relaxes over and around him, his breath evening out. “Boyfriends.” He repeats, getting to taste the word on his tongue. “Yeah. I can get used to that. Boyfriends. Boyfriend."

“Shut up and sleep or the blowjob's off the table.”

  


***

  


Rhodey pays Sam fifty dollars because the heathen bet against his own best friend's love life, Pepper sips on her rosebud honey tea, leaning into Nat, and Steve sells another ugly painting. It looks suspiciously like a ketchup smear and Bucky is way too gleeful about it.

Tony just rolls his eyes and pulls him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this, you're the best <3

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr ^^](http://fakesheep-luna.tumblr.com)


End file.
